dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Pure Dragon
Description |description}} Trivia *(After Light and War Update 26-Jul-2013): The Pure Element is no longer a wildcard in the Breeding System. It demoted to an ordinary Element. i.e., if you breed a rare Dragon with a rare dragon you will almost certainly get a Pure Hybrid (20 hours) or a Pure Dragon (10 hours). You may also (if you're lucky) obtain another Legend. *After the Light and War update Pure Dragons are not opposite to Legendary Dragons. *Unknown how, it's first attack is Lava Balls which is a Flame attack.This also makes its' breeding result possible to any flame dragon, like breeding it with Ice Dragon can result a Cool Fire. *As of the LaW update, Pure Elementals are now Pure Hybrids. *Pure Elemental attacks now all re-designated to pure attacks, which are critical against Legend Hybrids. *Now you can place Pure Hybrids inside Elemental Habitats. For example, you can place Pure Terra inside Terra Habitat. *Elemental Crystals now boost Pure Hybrid earning. Pure Dragons do not enjoy this boost, because there are no Pure Crystals as of yet. *After the update, all Pure Elemental habitats replaced with normal Pure Habitats. *After the Light and War update, breeding two pure dragons or two Pure Hybrids can result in Legendary Dragons. *Pure dragon has the highest hatching time out of all the elemental dragons. *This dragon can learn Pure Light Attack only once, although the option shown twice. This makes the Pure the only Dragon that has only two Trainable Attacks. *Did you know -- SP originally had another name for the new Legend icon. They intended to release another new element named Eternal. For unknown reasons they changed their mind on this. The new design for the Pure Dragon is proof. This was originally intended for the Eternal Dragon. * Pure Dragon's description says '... imagine a creature so pure that it almost makes you blind with the light of its pureness? ...' The correct word should be 'purity'. * His beard grows longer as he gets older. New Graphics - July 2013 Many players reported a bug in the graphics for the Pure Dragon a few weeks before the LaW (Light and War) update. It wasn't a bug. Rather, it was an update to the appearance of the Pure Dragon. Thread Name: Change in Pure Dragon. This is an update "We're changing the appearance of the Pure Dragon as we believe the new dragon's look is much more cooler. It's not a bug. The stats of the dragon won't be affected, just the look. CM". ''- ''Social Point Automated Names Automated names are the names that automatically given by the game after your dragon's egg hatched. You can change these names to whatever you would like. However, changing dragon's name after the egg hatched would not considered as an automated name. Automated name could only be maximum of nine characters in length. Click " [[Automated_Names#Pure_Dragon|'Here']] " to add your automated dragon's names if the name of your dragon is not yet listed there, feekotg Pure_Dragon_0.png Pure_Dragon_1.png Pure_Dragon_New_1b.png Pure_Dragon_New_1c.png Pure_Dragon_New_1d.png Pure_Dragon_New_1e.png Pure_Dragon_New_1f.png Pure_Dragon_New_1g.png Pure_Dragon_New_2b.png Pure_Dragon_2.png Pure_Dragon_New_2c.png Pure_Dragon_New_2d.png Pure_Dragon_New_2e.png Pure_Dragon_New_2f.png Pure_Dragon_New_2g.png Pure_Dragon_New_2h.png Pure_Dragon_New_2i.png Pure_Dragon_3.png Pure_Dragon_New_3b.png Pure_Dragon_New_3c.png Pure_Dragon_New_3d.png Pure_Dragon_New_3e.png Pure_Dragon_New_3f.png Pure_Dragon_New_3g.png Pure_Dragon_New_3h.png Pure_Dragon_New_3i.png Pure_Dragon_m0.jpg Pure_Dragon_m1.jpg Pure_Dragon_m2.jpg Pure_Dragon_m3.jpg 13) First Pure Collection.png Puredragon.jpg kebanyakan meditasi.png|Meditasi From Pure Dragon (Change Pure Dragon) Screen Shot 2013-07-20 at 12.36.36 PM.png|new pure dragon pure bato.png Puredragon2.jpg Uy.png Pure Dragon-2.jpg preuriehr.png Pure Dragon Fighting2.jpeg Pure Dragon Fighting.jpeg LoadingScreen.jpg HatchingPure.jpg GettingPure.jpg GettingPure2.jpg PureBaby.jpg|Lvl 1 Pure PureJuvenile.jpg|Lvl 4 Pure PureAdult.jpg|Lvl 7 Pure Breed(Crystal-Pure).jpg|Breeding Crystal Dragon with Pure Dragon First Pure Collect.png Ria's_Frozen_Wind_Egg.png 1081_hatch.jpg Food_50%_or_100%_Bouns.png Zen Egg 2.png 10846437 843908668999736 1883729114903631832 n.png 10978693 882385368485399 8297038980679781279 n.jpg Ancinet in the hatchery.png Historical *It was a breeding wildcard. *It was a Category 5 Dragon. *Pure Dragons used to have 4 types of attack: Flame Attack, Pure Attack, Pure Metal Attack and Physical Attack. *Pures used to be breedable only from Legends. Pure_Dragon_Old_0a.png Pure_Dragon_Old_1a.png Pure_Dragon_Old_1b.png Pure_Dragon_Old_1c.png Pure_Dragon_Old_1d.png Pure_Dragon_Old_1e.png Pure_Dragon_Old_2a.png Pure_Dragon_Old_2b.png Pure_Dragon_Old_2c.png Pure_Dragon_Old_2d.png Pure_Dragon_Old_2e.png Pure_Dragon_Old_2f.png Pure_Dragon_Old_2g.png Pure_Dragon_Old_3a.png Pure_Dragon_Old_3b.png Pure_Dragon_Old_3c.png Pure_Dragon_Old_3d.png Pure_Dragon_Old_3e.png Pure_Dragon_Old_3f.png Pure_Dragon_Old_3g.png Pure_Dragon_Old_3h.png Pure_Dragon_Old_m0.jpg Pure_Dragon_Old_m1.jpg Pure_Dragon_Old_m2.jpg Pure_Dragon_Old_m3.jpg Gfds.png Pure55.png|Pure In The Dragon Book Mummy.png|'Pure' Dragon and Mummy Dragon in Combat World capture-20130518-095835.png|Pure Dragon Pure Dragon egg.jpg|Pure dragon egg in the hatchery Cool fire vs pure.png|Cool Fire vs Pure Purehaha.png 558421 414665735257367 1275836035 n.jpg 13579.jpg First Pure Collect.png 10678436_793860844004519_6427733031035779349_n.png Dragon-City-Pure-Dragon-Baby.png Old Pure Dragon Level 4-6.gif|Old Pure Dragon Level 4-6 Pure_Dragon_Old_3a.png|Old Pure Dragon Level 7-40 Category:Pure Dragons Category:Pure Dragons/primary Category:Attacks/Pure Category:Dragons Category:Dragons/all Category:Dragons/Breedable Category:Elemental Dragons Category:The First Pure Collection Category:Epic Dragons